Kamen Rider: Neo Duel Academy
by W-FangMetal
Summary: Rui Lóng enters Neo Duel Academy with his cards filled with Kamen Rider that others had never seen before. However, rumors are spreading around that students are being possessed by a strange black card called 'Numbers'. Crossover with GX, some DM, and 5D's characters, and ZEXAL cards. Ch 2 is here! R&R ON HIATUS
1. Reverse Rebirth opening

This will be my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction crossover with Kamen Rider (as cards), along with GX and 5D's characters, including ZEXAL cards. I would like to see how it goes well with my Kamen Rider cards. I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! except the Kamen Rider cards.

* * *

><p>The sky shines before moving down to Neo Duel Academy where a young boy named Rui, stroll towards the entrance. Rui stopped and turned his Duel Disk on (before the screen zooms into his left eye).<p>

**Kamen Rider - Neo Duel Academy**

_Doushite kokoro ni shitagawanai_? (_Why I didn't follow my own heart_?)

Rui looked down at his cards, smiling at them. He began to edit them, feeling optimistic.

_Akirameru riyuu nai hazu_ (_There's no reason to give up_)

In the Duel Field, Kamen Rider Rey was summoned as he attacks the teacher directly, earning his victory.

_Yume no hou ga ore wo tsukihanashite_ (_Dreams suddenly abandoned me_)

Rui pumped his fist for a clean sweep.

_Kiete yuku_... _sore wo tada miokutta_ (_Disappeared_... _and I'm able to send it off_)

Up on the stands, some of the students were screaming for his victory.

_Don't look back oso sugiru koto nante nai_ (_Don't look back There isn't that it is too late_)

On the other stands, Manjoume and Jack Atlas were giving Rui death glares, thinking that newbie was showing off. Yusei, Aki, Asuka, and Crow were interested in the new kid.

_Nageta MEDARU omoteka ura Now change your life_ (_The flung MEDAL_; _heads or tails Now change your life_)

Tons of monsters appeared in front of Rui, readying to duel the duelist they've never faced before.

_Namida wo Reverse kitto Re:birth ima me wo akete_ (_Turn tears to Reverse_, _you'll Re:birth now open your eyes_)

Rui playfully smirked at the army of monsters; he played and summoned his powerful Kamen Riders to the field.

_Aa mabushi sa wo kanjita nara_ (_Ah_, _if you can feel the brightness_)

Rui's Riders plunges to the horde of monsters as they clashed their attacks against them.

_Tenkai Reverse_/_Re:birth ippo fumidasu no nara_ (_Revolution Reverse_/_Re:birth If you take a step forward_)

Somewhere in the dark realm, Darkness was feeling eager to fulfill all the humans with great desires.

_Atarashii mirai zu ga koko ni tanjou_ (_A new future will be born right here_)

Rui was standing with Judai, who hung his left arm around Rui's left shoulder. Yusei, Aki, and the rest of the gang stood beside each other, except for Manjoume and Jack who were crossing their arms. Rui formed his left fingers into a gun-shape.

* * *

><p>The opening for this crossover was "Kamen Rider OOO - Reverse Re:birth". Anyway, I'll try my best for this crossover Yu-Gi-Oh! story. Thank you! Please review!<p> 


	2. A Rider is born

Crossover with GX and 5D's characters, and ZEXAL cards. I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! except the Kamen Rider cards.

Judai Yuki = Jaden Yuki

Asuka Tenjouin = Alexis Rhodes

Daichi Misawa = Bastion Misawa

Manjoume Jun = Chazz Princeton

Shou Marufuji = Syrus Truesdale

Tirano Kenzan = Tyranno Hassleberry

Hayato Maeda = Chumley Huffington

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: A Rider is born<strong>

Neo Duel Academy, where all the duelists needs to learn their ways of dueling. They entered there to achieve their goals and focused on their future. Most of them enter for good, while some enter for evil. No one will never knows who to trust unless they settle... by dueling!

***Kamen Rider OOO - Reverse Re:birth opening***

That morning, a 15 year old teenage boy was on his way to his entrance exam in Neo Duel Academy. That boy's name is Rui Lóng. His hair is bronze, his eyes are brown, wore a dark blue jacket, a white shirt underneath, dark blue pants, white sneakers, a white belt and a deck holder on his right hip, attached to the belt. He also had a duel disk on his left wrist. He wore a black knapsack behind his back.

(Rui = sharp intellect in Chinese; Lóng = Chinese dragon)

Rui checked his watch and noticed the time, widening his eyes - he's late for the exam! "Oh man! I'm gonna be late!" he didn't have time to think, but decides to make a run for it. "This is so great~ !" he sarcastically said, "I can't be late! Or else I won't be able to be the next King of Game!" He barrels his way until he passed a store. Soon, he retraced his steps, "Before I continue, I need to buy some chips." he said, entering the store. He brought some Onion Garlic chips and set them on the counter. He paid them, putting the chips in the bag. "Arigato!" he thanked the cashier before continuing his way to Neo Duel Academy.

Neo Duel Academy is a school where duelists enters to make sure they challenge each other and become the best. Truthfully, it is challenging unless you have the brain to succeed.

On the front desk, there were few students left, checking their names if _they're_ there. Rui made it in time, panting desperately as he slowly walks towards the registration counter. A young woman looked up at the out-of-breath boy. She was wearing a white sleeveless jacket underneath her black shirt.

"Your name, young man?" she asked politely, handing him the name list. "And please, take your time before telling me your name."

Rui finished catching his breath before searching his name on the list. Soon, he found it and sign his signature on it. "Rui Lóng." he said his name before handing it back to the kind woman. "I'm here to enter the Neo Duel Academy without entering the dormitory." he finished.

The woman nodded, grabbing something before facing him. "Okay. After your entrance exam, if you pass, go to the lobby and wait for your name is called for your schedule tomorrow." she reminded him.

Rui bowed to the elder, "Arigato." he headed inside the building.

Inside, many students were dueling against their proctors in order to enter the Academy by dueling against them. Sadly, some failed and will have to try again next year.

* * *

><p>Up on the stands, many had already passed their entrance exams as they watch the duel, seeing how well they are. Some were interested on their tactics, while others thinks they're lame and pathetic.<p>

There was Yusei, Aki, Jack, and Crow who were watching the duel after they finished their exams.

"Hey, Yusei? You think we'll have some tough guys that're more challenging?" Crow asked the crab-like hair duelist.

"I doubted. It's the good thing we didn't use _our_ ace monsters." Yusei replied calmly.

Jack huffed, "Hmph! No one can beat me! I, Jack Atlas, won't be defeated by some duelists that aren't entertaining!" he proclaimed loudly, crossing his arms.

Aki, was bored, looked down at the arena, seeing some freshmen lost their exams, and a few won.

"I'm betting those proctors aren't being fair on the newbies. I feel bad for them." she pitied them.

Crow yawned, stretching his arms in the air. "I'm tired. I'll take a nap for a bit." he walked to the seats, lying down horizontally. "Wake me up when the exam's are over." he fell asleep after waking up too early for his exam.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else<p>

Asuka, Daichi, Manjoume, Shou, and Hayato were watching their newly friend, Judai who's still dueling the proctor. For Shou and Hayato, they were having a hard time with theirs. Luckily, they passed.

**Judai: 1500**

**Proctor: 1000**

Judai summoned out **Elemental Hero Bladedge** while his opponent has **Ryu-Kishin Powered** in defense mode.

E-Hero Bladedge: LV7/ATK 2600/DEF 1800

Ryu-Kishin Powered: LV4/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

"I'll use **Bladedge** to attack **Ryu-Kishin Powered**! Power-Edge Attack!" he commanded his golden warrior.

**Bladedge** charged towards the defending **Ryu-Kishin Powered** as he sliced the fiend in an X shape. The attack causes **Ryu-Kishin Powered** to explode. The proctor grunted, shielding himself from the smokes.

"When **Bladedge** destroys a defending monster, piercing damage is inflicted!" Judai added.

"Huh! ?" the proctor was shocked hearing from a student. **Bladedge** appeared in front of his opposing player and slashed his target, ending his Life Points.

**Judai: WON**

**Proctor: 1000-0**

"Well done, boy. Welcome to the Academy."

"All right!" Judai pumps his left fist in the air, shouting his catchphrase. "Gotcha!" he points his right finger at the proctor, "That was fun!"

The proctor didn't reply, but smiled at the youngster.

Judai ran up the stands, meeting his new friends. "Did you see that! ? I'm entering Neo Duel Academy!" he cheerfully pounced.

"Aniki! That was an awesome combo!" Shou amazed, giving Judai a high five.

"Thanks, Shou!" he replied, but turned, seeing another duel with a giant T-Rex. "Hey, someone's winning!"

A tanned muscular duelist with a yellow headband named Tirano Kenzan, who summoned **Black Tyranno** onto the field. Opposite of him, is his proctor with his **Millennium Shield** in defense mode.

"You think that prehistoric reptile can surpass my **Millennium Shield**! ?" the proctor asked the tanned duelist.

**Kenzan: 1300**

Black Tyranno: LV7/ATK 2600/DEF 1800

**Proctor: 2000**

Millenium Shield: LV5/ATK 0/DEF 3000

"No way-saurus! When my opponent controls a monster in defense mode, **Black Tyranno** can attack directly!" Kenzan called out his monster's ability.

"N-Nani! ?" the proctor was astonished.

"Go! Rex Bomber!" he shouted in a commanding voice.

**Black Tyranno** roared and charged at his opponent, passing through **Millennium Shield** before whipping him with its strong tail.

"UGH!" the proctor defended himself from the impact.

**Kenzan: WON**

**Proctor: 2000-0**

When the duel is over, the holographic monsters vanished as their duel disks set off.

The proctor lowered his arms, "Very clever. Welcome to the Academy." he said.

* * *

><p>Rui was impressed seeing a dinosaur monster with such ability. He took out his Onion &amp; Garlic chips and began eating it before his turn.<p>

"That guy seems to be a good one... _I wonder if I'm no match against him_...?" he thought to himself.

All the other duelists finished their exams, while a plenty lost sadly. Rui had this feeling he could be the last one remaining since the other proctors were taking a break after their duel. He quickly finish eating his chips before his name was called.

"I'd better make it quick!"

"_Rui Lóng_! _Please report to duel arena six in five minutes_!" a voice spoke out over the loudspeakers.

"Five minutes! ?" he gaped and ran to the bathroom. After that, he quickly made his way to duel arena six and saw his proctor - which is a woman.

-She was wearing blue jacket with white lining. She also had a short blue hair.-

His proctor waved to him, "Why, hello there! You're the last examinee. I hope you're ready." she put her examination deck into the slot indicated duel disk. Her deck was automatically shuffled in a rapid speed.

Rui set his knapsack down next to him and bowed to his proctor, "It's nice to meet you, miss!" he straightened, taking out his deck from his deck holder that's attached to the belt. He set his deck in a duel disk's slot as his was automatically shuffled. At first, he was nervous about his examination, but somehow it disappeared.

The walls that prevents them to be seen begins to descend until it reached the bottom floor. Now the entire duelist can see the remaining duelist's duel without those walls blocking their views.

* * *

><p>"Let's see if this new kid is good." Jack said unmanly with a scowl on his face.<p>

"This kid is kinda cute." Aki said, giggling. Yusei just stayed silent.

* * *

><p>Judai was too eager to see the examinee's duel, "I can't wait! Can't they start already! ?" he whined impatiently.<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the seats, a guy with black hair named Manjoume, was resting his arms on the tips of the seats on both sides of him. He was wearing black coat with grey trimmings and black shirt underneath it. His eyes are black.<p>

"Che! I doubt this kid will win." he scoffed with a evil grin.

* * *

><p>Their duel disks were activated and their Life Points appears besides them. They both drew five cards before shouting.<p>

"DUEL!"

**TURN 1**

**Rui: 4000**

**H:5**

**Proctor: 4000**

**H:5**

"Since you're the student who's applying the Academy, I'll let you go first." she spoke nicely to her opponent.

Rui smirked, "Don't mind if I do. Draw!" he plucked out a card from the top of his deck.

"I summon **Kamen Rider Kuuga - Growing Form** in defense mode!" Rui placed a face-up card on his duel disk. A flash of light shined, letting out humanoid being appeared, and knelt down, forming his arms in an X shape.

It's a bit different than any warrior monsters - unlike a _certain duelist_ who always using fusion heroes so many times.

It was a man in a black bodysuit, wearing a white torso armor. His helmet seems to have a small golden beetle horn. His eye lens are red, round, and large. His belt is like a mechanical type with a red core at the center.

Kamen Rider Kuuga - Growing Form: LV3/Earth/Warrior/ATK 1000/DEF 500

The proctor blinked in confusion at his monster she never heard of, "Huh? Kamen Rider?"

Rui shrugged, "Well, new monsters may be new, but you haven't seen their true powers! I set one card face-down. Turn end!" he placed a card underneath the Monster Zone in his duel disk. A flash of light appeared behind the defending Rider.

Kuuga - Growing Form: **DEF 500**

All the students were chatting with each other, asking amongst themselves if they knew about this _Kamen Rider_ monsters. Aki found it weird about this new kid - she never heard such cards - especially Jack who didn't even bother asking about it. Yusei was a bit curious and thought to himself of what kind of monsters are they. Crow was still asleep on the seats. Too bad he'll miss the good scenes.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" the proctor drew her card.

**TURN 2**

**Rui: 4000**

**H:4**

**Proctor: 4000**

**H:6**

She analyzed her cards in her hand. "I summon **Lancer Dragonute** in attack mode!" she vertically placed a card on her duel disk.

A flash of light appeared as a green dragon flew out, holding a large lance in its hands. It had a horn on its head and a small one on its nostrils. Its body is armor-like instead of scales. The lance is bright green and the blades are silver. The dragon flew down, growling.

Lancer Dragonute: LV4/Dark/Dragon/ATK 1500/DEF 1800

"Now! I'll use my **Dragonute** to attack your **Kamen Rider**!" she commanded her dragon. The armed dragon flapped its wings and plunges into the defending bug-like warrior. "Thrusting Lance!"

Kuuga - Growing Form: **DEF 500**

Lancer Dragonute: **ATK 1500**

The **white Kuuga** braced itself from the attack as the dragon thrusts its lance at the bug-like warrior's armor.

"AAHHH! !" he cried before shattering itself into a shard of lights. Rui groaned.

"Don't forgot! When **Lancer Dragonute** destroys a defending monster, the difference between the ATK and DEF of your monster goes straight to your Life Points!" the proctor explains her dragon's effect.

**Lancer Dragonute: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflicts the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

"Oh crap!" Her **Dragonute** appeared in front of Rui and smacks him with its lance. "Gah!" he cried as his Life point decreases by a thousand.

**Rui: 3000**

Rui recovered from the piercing damage, "**Kuuga - Growing Form's** effect activates! When he's destroyed by battle and sent to the Cemetery, I Special Summon 1 **"Kamen Rider Kuuga"** in any name from my Deck!" a card slipped out of Rui's Deck as he plucked it out, "I Special Summon **Kamen Rider Kuuga - Mighty Form** in attack mode!" he placed the chosen card on his duel disk.

A flash of light appeared, letting out the same Kuuga that was destroyed. However, his armor and the horn on the helmet are different. Kuuga's armor was red instead of white. The golden beetle horn between his eyes got a bit bigger and wider.

"_Yosh_!" **Mighty Kuuga** landed on the field, forming his fighting stance.

Kamen Rider Kuuga - Mighty Form: LV4/Earth/Warrior/ATK 1700/DEF 1200

* * *

><p>"AWESOME! Another one in different color! ?" Judai was amazed at the new monster.<p>

* * *

><p>The black-haired duelist with green eyes was focusing on these new Kamen Rider cards. His name was Daichi Misawa. "Interesting. I'm gonna need to find out their weaknesses."<p>

* * *

><p>"When <strong>Kuuga - Mighty Form<strong> was Special Summon by **Kuuga - Growing Form's** effect, it gains 400 attack points!"

"Say what! ?" the proctor gasped.

The new Kuuga engulfs himself with small flames of energy, increasing its attack points. Soon, the flames of energy died out.

Kuuga - Mighty Form: **ATK 1700-2100**

"I play two cards face-down. Turn end!" she placed two cards under the Monster Zones. Two flash of lights appeared behind her green dragon.

Rui smirked before drawing, "Ore no turn! Draw!"

**TURN 3**

**Rui: 3000**

**H:5**

**Proctor: 4000**

**H:3**

He plucked out his fifth card in his hand before picking one card in his hand, "I summon **Kamen Rider Kuuga - Pegasus Form** in attack mode!" he placed another Kuuga monster on his duel disk.

The field flashed, letting out a weaponless Kuuga in his green armor- including his green eyes lens. The core on his belt is also green.

"Hiyah!" he cried out, forming his fighting stance.

Kamen Rider Kuuga - Pegasus Form: LV4/Wind/Warrior/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

"There's more of them?" the proctor whispered to herself.

"Now, **Kuuga - Pegasus Form's** effect activates! I select my opposing monster and switch its position!"

**Kamen Rider Kuuga - Pegasus Form: Once per turn, select 1 of your opponent's monster and changes its position.**

"Switch my monster's position?" the proctor was confused, hearing his strategy.

"**Pegasus Kuuga's** target is **Lancer Dragonute**! Luminous Glare!" Rui commanded his green warrior.

**Kuuga - Pegasus Form** lit up green lens at the green armed dragon. **Lancer Dragonute** struggled as it knelt down, turning its body to blue in defense mode.

Lancer Dragonute: **ATK 1600 - DEF 1800**

"Boy, why did you switched my monster in defense mode? If you would've attack my monster in attack mode, I might've taken more Battle Damage." the proctor clarified his mistake, dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"Hmph. Is this kid stupid or what?" Jack huffed.<p>

"There might be something else, Jack." Yusei said to his blonde friend.

"Hmm~ " Aki hummed.

* * *

><p>Rui knew that, but wasn't dumb. He smirked, "That's my strategy! Now for <strong>Mighty Kuuga's<strong> effect! Once per turn, it can destroy an opposing monster in defense mode and deals 500 damage!"

"N-No way!"

"IKE! **Mighty Kuuga**! Rider Punch!"

**Mighty Kuuga** heard his master as he dashed to the defending dragon. He tightened his right fist, closing in on his enemy. "HYAA! !" he landed a punch on the dragon, exploding into shards of light.

The proctor defended herself as her Life Points depleted a bit.

**Proctor: 3500**

"Now for the best part! **Mighty Kuuga**! **Pegasus Kuuga**! Direct attack!" he ordered both his monsters as they charged towards the proctor. Soon, Rui might enter Neo Domini Academy in no time.

"Trap activate!" the proctor pressed the button on her duel disk, revealing one of her face-down cards. "**Mirror Force**! When my opponent's monster attack, it destroys all monsters in attack positions!"

"Like I would let that happen! Counter Trap activates!" Rui fired back, revealing his face-down from his first turn. "**Trap Jammer**!"

"Counter Trap! ?"

"That's right! **Trap Jammer** negates a Trap Card during Battle Phase and destroy it!"

**Trap Jammer** cancelled her **Mirror Force's** effect before shattering it into pieces. Both players sent their trap cards in the graveyards.

She grunted at his counter, but wasn't bad. Pressing the button on her second set card, she called out, "Reveal face-down! **Half or Nothing**! This card can be activated during my opponent's Battle Phase! You have to select one of the choices: Halve all your monsters' ATK or end your Battle Phase!"

"If it's Battle Damage I need to pass, then I'll go for it!" he chose the first one. Both Kuugas' ATK are now decreased in half.

Kuuga - Mighty Form: **ATK 2100-1050**

Kuuga - Pegasus Form: **ATK 1600-800**

Now both Kuugas jumped up in the air. **Mighty Kuuga's** right foot lit up flames and struck his kick at the proctor. **Pegasus Kuuga** lit up green energy on his right foot and landed his kick at her.

"AAAHHH! !" she cried, decreasing her Life Points nearly in half.

Proctor: **3500-1650**

"I would've won." he mumbled. "I set one card face-down. Turn end." When Rui ends his turn, both his **Kamen Rider Kuugas'** attack points returned to their original.

Kuuga - Mighty Form: **ATK 1050-2100**

Kuuga - Pegasus Form: **ATK 800-1600**

"Watashi no turn! Draw!"

**TURN 4**

**Rui: 3000**

**H:3**

**Proctor: 1650**

**H:4**

The proctor flipped the card she drew, "I activate the Spell Card, **Pot of Greed**! It allows me to draw two cards." she sent the activated spell card to the graveyard before drawing two new ones, granting cards in her hand now six. She smirked, picking three cards from her hand. "By sending three monsters to the Cemetery from my hand, I Special Summon **Montage Dragon** in attack mode!" she sent three Monster Cards to the graveyard before placing her trump card onto the field.

The ground shattered as three cards levitates, spinning around above it. The monster cards are: **Koumori Dragon**, **Element Dragon**, and **Rogue Doll**. The ground bursted out a large dragon with three heads made of light. The three spinning monster cards enters the body made of light as the three-headed dragon was known as **Montage Dragon**. It had three long necks with three identical dragon heads. They had three masks-looking on their heads. It flapped its giant wings open. Two strong, long arms with massive human hands with four fingers. The legs are muscular with sharp claws on its feet. It had a long tail. The body is blueish purple. The front of their necks and the chest are white, all the way to its tail.

"RRRRAAAAWWWWWWHHHHH! ! ! !"

Montage Dragon: LV8/Earth/Dragon/ATK ?/ DEF 0

"A high level monster with no attack points?" Rui said to himself.

"**Montage Dragon's** effect activates! Its attack power is equal to the combined levels of the monsters sent to the Cemetery by this effect... times 300!"

The three-headed dragon roared as its attack power increases massively due to its effect.

Montage Dragon: **ATK ?-3600**

"An attack point of 3600! ?" Rui shouted in astonishment.

* * *

><p>All the students on the stands were amazed, seeing the three-headed dragon's effect. If they were battling a proctor like her, they won't stand a chance.<p>

"HOW AWESOME IS THAT! !" Judai shouted in amazement.

"Judai, whose side are you on?" Asuka smacked his head from behind.

"Ow! Asuka... " Judai whined, rubbing the spot where Asuka smacked.

* * *

><p>Daichi was figuring out the dragon's weakness, but never fought any duelists who had that card in their deck. He imagined if Seto Kaiba had that card in his hand, along with three <strong>Blue-Eyes White Dragons<strong>. During the duel, if Kaiba sent three of his **Blue-Eyes** to the Cemetery, then the three combined **Blue-Eyes'** levels are transferred to his **Montage Dragon's** ATK that'll become 7200!

* * *

><p>"Yusei, do you think he'll counter <strong>Montage Dragon<strong>?" Aki asked her crab-haired friend.

"I don't know. If this kid needs to take down **Montage Dragon's** power, then he'll need a miracle to make it happen."

* * *

><p>Rui stood there in fear of the three-headed dragon's attack points.<p>

"Before I attack, I play the Spell Card, **Mystical Space Typhoon**! Now, I destroy your face-down card!" she pointed at said card behind **Mighty Kuuga**.

A typhoon appeared, heading towards his face-down card. The card revealed was **Kunai with Chain** as it shattered.

"Great." Rui grunted sarcastically, sending the destroyed **Kunai with Chain** to the graveyard.

* * *

><p>"Interesting. The moment her <strong>Montage Dragon<strong> attacks, he would've stopped her dragon. On the next turn, he'll activate his red Kamen Rider to destroy her **Montage Dragon** before striking a double direct attack." Yusei explained the combat strategy.

"Too bad! 'Cause this kid needs to learn more tactics!" Jack exclaimed.

Aki just stared at the Kamen Rider duelist.

"Zzzzzz~ " Crow was _still_ asleep, snoring lightly.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Montage Dragon<strong>! Attack the green one! Power Collage!" she commanded her three-headed dragon.

**Montage Dragon** roared, charging three energy in their mouths. The left glows green, the middle glows yellow, and the right glows pink.

Montage Dragon: **ATK 3600**

Kuuga - Pegasus Form: **ATK 1600**

**Montage Dragon** released their energy blasts, firing straight towards **Pegasus Kuuga**. The tri-blast hit him as **Pegasus Kuuga** couldn't endure the attacks.

"AAAHHH! !" he cried before exploding. The tri-energy blast moves straight towards Rui, taking his Life Points.

"GAAAHHH! !"

**Rui: 3000-1000**

"That's all I can do! One more hit and you're finished! I placed one card face-down. Turn end!" a card flashed in front of her, leaving her empty-handed. "_On my next turn_, _I will use my Trap Card_, **Meteorain**. _If he summons a monster or switches them in defense mode_, _he'll be in disadvantage_." she grinned.

**Meteorain: During this turn, when your monsters attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

Rui stood back up from the tri-blast, "_This is it_. _I can't back down now_." he placed his fingers on the deck, "Ore no turn! Draw!" he looked at his drawn card and smirked.

**Turn 5**

**Rui: 1000**

**H:4**

**Proctor: 1650**

**H:0**

* * *

><p>"I think... he pulled out something good." Shou stated.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hehe." Aki giggled lightly.<p>

Crow was _still_ fast asleep on the seats, still snoring lightly.

* * *

><p>"Time to finish this! I play <strong>Kamen Rider Kuuga - Ultimate Form<strong>!" he showed the proctor his drawn card.

She blinked, seeing a high level monster. "But that monster is level eight. You need two monsters to summon it." she corrected him.

"True, but if **Kamen Rider Kuuga - Mighty Form** is on the field, there's another way!" Rui corrected back. "I release my **Mighty Kuuga**... " he took his field monster and send it to the graveyard.

**Mighty Kuuga** engulfed himself with black aura, "Rrrraaaahhh... " his armors are now changed to black with gold lining and slightly visible silver trims all over his body. His belt changed to gold as well, minus the orb which is black. His shoulder armors, elbows, and the knees grew large sharp spikes. His golden beetle born on the helmet grew five horns.

"-to Special Summon **Kamen Rider Kuuga - Ultimate Form** in attack mode!" he replaced the **Mighty Kuuga** card to the **Ultimate Form**.

"RRRAAAAHHH! !" The dark aura creates a shockwave, finishing **Kuuga's** transformation. The shockwave made a strong wind, blowing the arena. All the duelists felt the wind since the proctors didn't turn the air condition on. Yusei, Jack, and Aki didn't bother flinching while Crow still fast asleep. All the duelists were amazed, seeing the transformation Kamen Rider.

Kamen Rider Kuuga - Ultimate Form: LV8/Dark/Warrior/ATK 2700/DEF 2500

* * *

><p>"This is super awesome! These Kamen Rider cards are just my <strong>Elemental Hero<strong> cards!" Judai exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

><p>"So that's his ace card, huh? Pft! My <strong>Red Demon's Dragon<strong> can kill that monster quite easily." Jack said.

(Translation: In Japanese version, **Red Demon's Dragon** means **Red Dragon Archfiend**)

* * *

><p>The proctor sighed, "Nice try, but check again. Your monster's attack points aren't enough to defeat my <strong>Montage Dragon<strong>. Guess you'll have to try again next year." she gave him a sad smile.

"Heh! We'll soon find out! **Ultimate Kuuga**, attack her **Montage Dragon**!" Rui commanded his ace monster.

**Ultimate Kuuga** felt his power filling with rage as he leaped towards the giant three-headed dragon. **Montage Dragon** fired back with its tri-energy blast at the leaping warrior.

Montage Dragon: **ATK 3600**

Kuuga - Ultimate Form: **ATK 2700**

"When **Ultimate Kuuga** attacks, he gains half of the opposing monster's attack points!"

"Nani! ?" she gaped in shock, hearing his dark warrior's ability.

* * *

><p>"Nice." Aki smiled. Jack widened his eyes a bit. Yusei froze.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimate Kuuga<strong> flew through the tri-energy blasts as his attack points increases.

Kuuga - Ultimate Form: **ATK 2700-4500**

"An attack points of 4500! ?" she blurted in astonishment. She didn't have any other cards to stop his attacking monster.

"IKUZE! ! **ULTIMATE KUUGA**! ! DARKNESS WRATH! !" Rui shouted, pumping his right fist in the air.

**Ultimate Kuuga** reflexes himself, forming his right leg towards the firing three-headed dragon as his right lit up black flames. He passed through the tri-energy blasts and landed a powerful kick at the middle one, crushing the mask. He jumped off the crushed mask. **Montage Dragon** roared in pain before it massively exploded.

***KA-BOOM! !***

**Proctor: 1650-750**

"Ugghh!" she groaned as her Life Points depleted before facing her opponent.

"Oh, and one more thing, miss. When **Ultimate Kuuga** destroys a monster, the destroyed monster's attack points are inflicted to your Life Points." Rui finished with a smirk.

The proctor sighed as her Life Points went down to 0.

**Proctor: 750-0**

**Rui: WON**

She laughed a bit, "You passed. Welcome to Neo Duel Academy!" she gave him a welcome smile.

Rui picked up all his cards back to the deck case before thanking his proctor. "Arigato." he grabbed his knapsack and went up the stairs to the stands.

* * *

><p>"Now this is getting interesting." Aki spoke.<p>

* * *

><p>Manjoume huffed, thinking it was only a fluke. Most of the students shouted a big 'YAY' at the last examinee. Rui just waved at the cheering students.<p>

"_All right_, _students of Neo Duel Academy_! _Now that all examinees has passed their exams_, _please head in the lobby and wait until your names are called for your class schedules_!" the voice ordered the passing students through the loudspeakers as the duelists made their way to the lobby.

* * *

><p>In the lobby, all the students were chatting about stuff. Rui was looking around to see if he can make some new friends, but he's afraid if they backfired their friendship.<p>

Suddenly, someone's arm hung around his shoulder, startling him. "What the heck!" Rui turned to the person, seeing a brown-haired with an optimistic smile on his face.

"Yo! That duel back there was pretty sweet!" he complimented him.

Rui took a breath, "Thanks. The name's Rui Lóng, and never do that again." he greeted, then gave him a warning.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Yuki Judai! Let me take you to my friends!" he suggested.

Rui smiled, finding someone who he can trust. "Sure."

Judai complied as he took Rui to his buddies he made after his dueling exam. "Minna! There he is! The Kaichou Rider!" he shouted to his friends.

(Kaichou = Class President)

Shou, Daichi, Asuka, and Hayato heard Judai's voice and saw the Kamen Rider's owner. They introduced each other respectively. When Asuka heard Judai words _Kaichou Rider_, she corrected him back as Judai finally realized his mistake. After a bit of chatting, they all talked about his Kamen Rider cards. They were really curious about how he got them.

"My Kamen Rider cards? You really wanna know how I got them?" Rui asked the gang. They all simultaneously nodded. "Well, it's... " They all anticipated, waiting for his answer in excitement - even Judai, who's really waiting for this. "A secret."

All the gang slumped down in disappointment as they all laughed.

* * *

><p>While Yusei and his friends are waiting for their names to be called.<p>

"WHHHAAAT! ! ? ? THERE'S SOME NEW CARDS WE HAVEN'T HEARD OF! ?" Crow suddenly yelled in shock after sleeping during the duel.

"Keep your voice down, Crow!" Aki scolded at her orange-haired friend.

"These Kamen Rider cards are new, but are they really legit?" Yusei questioned thoughtfully.

Crow sighed sadly, "You guys shoulda wake me up."

"Who the hell will wake your lame beauty sleep while we're seeing all the action!" Jack replied.

Crow shot his head at the blonde, "What'd you say! ? Take that back!" he retorted.

Aki sighed, closing her eyes "_Boys are bunch of babies_." she mentally said.

* * *

><p>The boy's bathroom, Manjoume was washing his hands before going back to the lobby. He was wondering how that kid won with his Kamen Rider cards. He's thinking it was just luck when it comes to a novice duelist.<p>

"_That kid_." he shook his head, breaking his thought "No way! It has to be a fluke!" he bang the sink, growling.

"**You want power?**" a dark voice asked out of nowhere.

Manjoume turned around and saw no one. Was he hearing things or was he hallucinating? He turned on the faucet and splashed the warm water on his face. He raised his head to the mirror. Instead of his reflection, it was a black cloak being with dark aura wearing an armor. His shoulder armors and the helmet had vampire bat wings.

"WAAAHH! !" Manjoume cried, stumbling and fell backwards. "Who are you! ?" he demanded.

The being passed through the mirror, moving close to Manjoume. His cloak was down to his legs. His armors are big and thick. "**You want power?** **You want to be the champion?**" it asked again.

* * *

><p>Back to Rui and Judai's gang, who were chatting about how they won their examination duel. Rui and Asuka explained to Shou and Hayato about their monster's effect and taught them how they work. Shou and Hayato finally realized how they made their mistakes. Hayato summoned his <strong>Des Koala<strong> in face-up defense mode without reading the text. And Shou summoned his **Steamroid** was in defense mode while his opponent had a **Vorse Raider** in attack mode. He should've put it in attack mode and destroy **Vorse Raider** while his **Steamroid** gains 400 attack points during his Damage Step. How embarrassing for them, not reading the text before summoning them.

"HEY, YOU! !" someone called in a harsh tone, breaking the group's chatting.

They all turned seeing a black-haired duelist wearing a black coat with grey trimmings and black shirt underneath it. He had a duel disk on his left wrist. He had a super pissed look on his face.

"Who's he?" Rui asked.

Daichi answered Rui's question, "Manjoume Jun. Rumors says that his two older brothers always get the rare cards. Not to mention he's the younger Jun family."

"So... he's rich, right?" Rui asked again.

"Partly. There's another rumor about his brothers' being harsh on him." Daichi finished.

Manjoume pointed at the Rui with his left finger, "You with the Kamen Rider cards! I challenge you to a duel!" he madly declared.

Rui looked around, then pointed at himself with his right index finger. "Me?"

"Of course _you_! Show me your Kamen Rider cards! I want to know about if your duel's a fluke!" the angry Manjoume took out his deck and shoved it in his deck slot. His deck was rapidly shuffled.

Rui stood up, putting his duel disk in his left wrist. "If it's a duel you want, then you got one!" he took out his deck and put it in his deck slot. His deck was too rapidly shuffled. He grabbed his knapsack and threw it towards Judai, "Judai, watch my bag."

"Got it!" Judai caught the bag. "I can't wait to see your Kaichou Rider cards again!"

Asuka sighed, "Judai! It's Kamen Rider!" she corrected him.

"Hey, look! The Kamen Rider guy is gonna duel!" all the duelists heard and turned to the commotion.

Yusei, Aki, Jack, and Crow heard them as they quickly head to the scene. Crow quickly barged through the crowds, wanting to see the duel up close since he missed it during his nap. The horde of duelists recognized them and let them pass, allowing them to the front scene. Yusei, Aki, and Jack made their way, seeing the Kamen Rider duelist and the angry one.

Rui and Manjoume drew five cards from their decks. Rui suddenly saw his opponent glow black aura.

Rui rubs his eyes, "_Am I seeing things_?" he thought to himself about the strange aura before facing his opponent. The aura that was engulfing Manjoume disappeared. He could've sworn he saw the same aura somewhere in the past.

"DUEL! !"

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p>As you can see, this my first crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction. I have to recheck it many times about the players' cards in their hands and the field. For ManjoumeChazz's cards, I'm going for his VWXYZ union monsters, though I don't know much about his Ojama monsters. The only Kamen Rider cards I don't know HOW to make are Kamen Rider OOO (Oz), 'cause it's way too complicated to create soo many Combos.


	3. VWXYZ and Number Monster

Crossover with GX and 5D's characters, and ZEXAL cards. I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! except the Kamen Rider cards.

Judai Yuki = Jaden Yuki

Asuka Tenjouin = Alexis Rhodes

Daichi Misawa = Bastion Misawa

Manjoume Jun = Chazz Princeton

Sho Marufuji = Syrus Truesdale

Tirano Kenzan = Tyranno Hassleberry

Hayato Maeda = Chumley Huffington

* * *

><p><strong>CanadianRider<strong>: Thanks! Sorry to say this, but I've never watched the Kamen Rider Agito series before. I'll try and see if I have the time to.

**Naruto fan 99**: I know, I've watched Fourze and other Rider series on Henshin Fever in fb. I'm making some of the Astro Switches as Equip cards and some as Traps.

**stardrago**: Thanks for the hint for Kabuto tuner. I've already made Hyper Kabuto's summoning condition in an Effect Monster. I really appreciate your idea, but thanks. Its effect is almost like Assault mode (Buster Mode in jap ver) when Hyper Kabuto/Gattack is summoned.

**cooking samurai**: In the summary and author note, I said ZEXAL **cards** only. Only a _certain_ duelist can use it.

**Episode 2: VWXYZ / Number Monster**

Rui Lóng, a 15 year old duelist who just entered Neo Duel Academy. After passing his entrance exam, using his Kamen Rider cards, he felt relieved, thinking he wouldn't make it. Soon, he already made some new friends until Manjoume suddenly challenges him to a duel. Rui suddenly saw a strange aura coming from Manjoume...

"DUEL! !" both Rui and Manjoume cried out after drawing five cards in their hands.

**TURN 1**

**Rui: 4000**

**H:5**

**Manjoume: 4000**

**H:5**

"Don't mind if I go first! Draw!" Rui took the first turn, drawing his sixth card. "I summon **Kamen Rider Kabuto - Masked Form** in defense mode!" he called out, placing a rectangular card on the duel disk.

A flash of light appeared, ascending a new Rider with heavy, thick armor. The armors are mostly silver and some red. The bodysuit is black. The helmet is silver with red lining around the lens. The lens are sky blue. The forehead of the helmet had a big silver V-shape with a small red dot on the bottom. The belt is metallic silver. It also contains a red mechanical Japanese rhinoceros beetle on the center as a core. The left shoulder armor had a red beetle symbol with a "ZECT" signs.

When **Kamen Rider Kabuto - Masked Form** made his way out, he knelt down, crossing his arms in an X shape. His body turned entirely blue.

Kamen Rider Kabuto - Masked Form: LV4/Earth/Warrior/ATK 1900/DEF 2200

All the crowds began to cheer, seeing his new Kamen Rider - especially Crow, who missed it during his nap.

"Finally, I can see his monsters in person!" Crow cried happily, slamming his hands against each other.

"Now for **Masked Kabuto's** effect! Once per turn, I raise his defense by 500 until my opponent's End Phase!" he explained.

**Masked Kabuto** was engulfed by a red aura, increasing his defense points.

Kamen Rider Kabuto - Masked Form: **DEF 2200-2700**

"Sweet! On his first turn, he got a high defense monster!" Judai exclaimed. "Too bad, my Clayman isn't high enough like his."

"I set one card face-down! Turn end!" Rui set a card below his monster.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Manjoume plucked out his sixth card.

**TURN 2**

**Rui: 4000**

**H:4**

**Manjoume: 4000**

**H:6**

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Frontline Base**!" he placed a face-up card on the Spell/Trap Zone. "Next, I summon **V-Tiger Jet** in attack mode!" Manjoume called out, placing a card on his duel disk.

V-Tiger Jet: LV4/Light/Machine/ATK 1600/DEF 1800

A card revealed his monster, shining red light as a mechanical tiger jet-form appeared.

"GRRAAAHHH! !" it roared, claws extending out. The jet tiger then hovered above the ground. It had a tiger body in its mechanical armor. The armors are yellow and green. It had green wings on both sides of its shoulders.

"Union Monster?" Rui became surprised, seeing a duelist contained such monsters. He knew those Union Monsters can combine their powers and forms - including their new special ability. He just never seen them in person - especially in a duel.

"Now for **Frontline Base's** effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Union" Monster from my hand!" Manjoume pulled out a card from his hand, "And this turn, I'll Special Summon **W-Wing Catapult** in attack mode!" placing a card on the duel disk next to his **V-Tiger Jet**. "Come forth! **W-Wing Catapult**!"

W-Wing Catapult: LV4/Light/Machine/Union/ATK 1300/DEF 1500

A blue missile launcher jet-body like appeared next to **V-Tiger Jet**. The appearance seems similar from the video games of Raiden X or RayCrisis. Then, **W-Wing Catapult** flew up in the air as **V-Tiger Jet** follows.

"Next, I fuse it with **V-Tiger Jet**!"

**W-Wing Catapult** splits apart a bit as **V-Tiger Jet** lands on it. Missile launchers appeared out of **W-Wings Catapult** above **V-Tiger Jet's** claws. Together, they united into their Union Form.

"**VW-Tiger Catapult**!" he cried out their Fusion Form as the combined monster floats down in front of him.

VW-Tiger Catapult: LV6/Light/Machine/Fusion/ATK 2000/DEF 2100

"So that's a Union Monster! ?" Rui stared at his opponent's new monster right before his eyes. His opponent just summoned two monsters in one turn, and now he combined them - almost like a Fusion Monster. However, he's safe this turn 'cause he had his **Masked Kabuto** in defense mode with 2700 defense points - thanks to its defense boost.

"Shocking, isn't it, newbie? However, my turn hasn't end yet. Next, I activate **VW-Tiger Catapult's** special effect! By discarding a card in my hand, it switches an opponent's monster in attack mode!" Manjoume sent a card from his hand to the graveyard, grinning evilly.

"Nani! ?" Rui, who didn't see it coming, widened his eyes. His defense was backfired!

**VW-Tiger Catapult: By discarding 1 card from your hand, change the battle position of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

**VW-Tiger Catapult** lit up orange eyes as **Masked Kabuto** is forced to move his body, standing straight before raising his fists in self-defense. After that, the rectangular card shattered in pieces before vanishing.

Masked Kabuto: **DEF 2700 - ATK 1900**

"Now to get rid of that trash! VW-Tiger Missiles, fire! Annihilate that insect!" Manjoume commanded his monster in a harsh tone.

VW-Tiger Catapult: **ATK 2000**

Masked Kabuto: **ATK 1900**

**VW-Tiger Catapult** fires six missiles at **Masked Kabuto** as he charged towards the opposing monster. Some missiles were misfired as **Masked Kabuto** dodges it, until one was heading close to him. **Masked Kabuto** quickly raised up his arms in an X shape as the missile crashed into him with a big explosion. Soon, Rui was the first to lose Life Points.

***KA-BOOM! !***

**Rui: 4000-3900**

"So the rumors about the Jun family are true. He's the only family who's capable of using Union Monsters." Jack spoke, "How shrewd of him."

"With a combo of **Frontline Base**, he summons two monsters in one turn - only _if_ the monster has a _Union_ name in its text." Yusei stated, "Wonder if this Kamen Rider duelist can counter him?"

"Even if his monsters are removed from play, he can't bring them back. Including his combined monsters which can't be Special Summon back from the graveyard." Aki added, knowing the combined monsters' weakness. It's true - after combining the Union Monsters into a Fusion Monster - it _can't_ be brought back from the graveyard.

"**Masked Kabuto's** effect activate!" Rui called out as the smoke cleared out, revealing his **Masked Kabuto** on the field with a broken armor. He was standing after the explosion from **VW-Tiger Catapult's** missiles.

"Huh! ? Tell me, why isn't it destroyed! ?" Manjoume demanded an explanation.

"It _is_ destroyed! When **Masked Kabuto** is sent to the Cemetery by battle, I can Special Summon his true form behind his armor from my Deck!" a card slipped out of Rui's Deck as he took it out. After plucking it, his deck was automatically shuffled in a rapid speed. "Okay **Masked Kabuto**, Cast Off!"

The broken armored Masked Kabuto stood up as he pushed the red Japanese rhinoceros' beetle horn, sparking electricity on his body. His helmet, front armor, shoulder armors, and the forearms pushed off a bit, letting out some steam of smokes on the splitting armors.

"Cast Off." **Masked Kabuto** called out calmly as he flipped the red beetle horn to the right side.

"**Cast Off!**" the red Japanese beetle alarmed. Now his armors are sent flying like exploding fireworks.

The detached armors smacked into **VW-Tiger Catapult**, bouncing off its armors. All the duelists - including Judai and his friends - quickly ducked, who thought it was real exploding armors. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Aki didn't even flinched.

"I Special Summon **Kamen Rider Kabuto - Rider Form** in attack mode!" Rui put the plucking card onto his duel disk, replacing his previous Rider.

Now **Masked Kabuto's** armors are off his body, his new form is now more sleeker and resembled more of a Japenese rhinoceros beetle. His front armors are red. His shoulder armors are silver on the edges, and red above them. The red rhinoceros beetle horn flips up on his lens, blocking the center. Now the lens looks like it has two large blue eye lens.

"**Change Beetle!**" the red mechanical Japanese rhinoceros beetle alarmed.

Kamen Rider Kabuto - Rider Form: LV4/Earth/Warrior/ATK 1700/DEF 1900

"When **Kabuto - Rider Form** is Special Summon by **Masked Kabuto's** effect, he gains 400 attack points!" Rui finished as Kabuto - Rider Form's attack point increases.

Kabuto - Rider Form: **ATK 1700-2100**

"I hope you enjoy the fireworks! I set two cards face-down. Turn end!" Manjoume placed his entire card, leaving his hand empty.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Rui drew his card from his deck.

**TURN 3**

**Rui: 3900**

**H:5**

**Manjoume: 4000**

**H:0**

"I summon **Kamen Rider Drake - Rider Form** in attack mode!" Rui summoned another one of his Rider that has Kabuto's appearance, except it's a bit similar in his dragonfly outfit.

A flash of light appeared as **Kamen Rider Drake - Rider Form** leaped out of the light, standing with his gun-like dragonfly in his right hand. His front and back armor had wings of dragonfly's, pointing to his right shoulder with some silver armor above his stomach. His right arm had bunch of small metallic silverish blue. His left shoulder armor is metallic blue. His helmet had two wings on the face as an eye lens. The belt seems different than Kabuto's. It does has the metallic silver belt strap, but the center had a ZECT label.

Kamen Rider Drake - Rider Form: Lv4/Wind/Warrior/ATK 1650/DEF 1700

"**Drake - Rider Form's** effect activate! Once per turn, I can inflict 1000 damage to my opponent's Life Points!" **Drake - Rider Form** took aimed at his opposing player as blue electricity begins to lit on his dragonfly gun-like known as Drake Grip.

"Dragonfly Blast!" Rui commanded his activating Rider.

**Drake** fired his dragonfly gun-like at Manjoume as his Life Points went down. He groaned irritatedly.

**Manjoume: 4000-3000**

"Next, I activate **Kabuto's** effect! Once per turn, I increase my Riders' attack points by 500 until the End Phase!" Rui shouted out.

**Kabuto** right palmed the side of his belt that has ZECT label with his and **Drake** clicked the button on the center of his ZECT belt, the top left side with his left hand.

"Clock Up." they both unison called their abilities as their attack points increased.

Kabuto - Rider Form: **ATK 2100-2600**

Drake - Rider Form: **ATK 1650-2150**

Manjoume hissed at the monsters. All the crowds couldn't believe their eyes. They sudden cried out in cheer at the Kamen Rider duelist. He powered up his monsters even if they're level four monsters.

"Alright, **Drake**! Attack his **VW-Tiger Catapult**! Rider Shooting!"

**Drake** heard his master as he pulled the dragonfly's tail that had a hole at the end. Drake Grip began to lit up more blue electricity than before as he folds the wings vertically. Taking aim at the combined monster, Rui called out his attack, "Rider Shooting!" as the tip of the cannon creates a blue ball of energy with blue electricity. Finally, he pulled the trigger.

"**RIDER SHOOTING!**" his Drake Grip alarmed, firing a ball of energy at the Fusion Monster. When the attack was moving close to Manjoume's monster, he smirked.

"Trap activate! **Negate Attack**!" Manjoume revealed one of his two face-down card. A portal appeared in front of Manjoume's monster as **Drake's** attack was sucked in. "**Negate Attack** cancels your Battle Phase! Too bad! I think you need to research more often!"

**Negate Attack: When your opponent attacks with a monster, negate the attack and make your opponent's ****Battle Phase end.**

Rui groaned, "I set one card face-down! Turn end!" he placed a card underneath his **Drake** before his turn ends. Now both his Riders' attack points decreases.

Kabuto - Rider Form: **ATK 2600-2100**

Drake - Rider Form: **ATK 2150-1650**

"Ore no turn!" Manjoume drew out his card.

**TURN 4**

**Rui: 3900**

**H:3**

**Manjoume: 4000**

**H:1**

"I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**! It allows both players to draw cards until we both have six!" he sent the activating Spell Card to the graveyard before both players drew six cards.

**Card of Sanctity: Both players draw their respective Decks until they each have 6 cards in their hand.**

(A/N: I don't like the actual card effect for **Card of Sanctity**. That's really messed up.)

Manjoume got a evil smile on his face. Rui only drew three new cards, however he didn't get any good ones since Manjoume drew more than him. Luckily, he did drew two more of his Riders in his hand.

He took out a card in his hand, slapping it on his duel disk. "I summon **X-Head Cannon** in attack mode!" he called out his monster.

The ground shattered as the machine monster made its way out, floating next to his Fusion Monster. Its armors are blue and yellow. Its elbows had large horn armors. Both shoulders are armed with cannon barrels. Its body is legless, but it has a large spike ball instead.

X-Head Cannon: LV4/Light/Machine/ATK 1800/DEF 1500

"Next, I activate my face-down **Call of the Haunted**! I can Special Summon one of my monster in my Graveyard back in attack mode!"

"But wait, your monsters were already removed from play to summon **VW-Tiger Catapult**!" Rui replied, until he remembered something from earlier when he sent a card from the graveyard due to **VW-Tiger Catapult's** effect. "Wait... unless!" his eyes widen.

"Slow, aren't you? I Special Summon **Y-Dragon Head** that was sent to the Cemetery, thanks to **VW-Tiger Catapult's** effect!" his duel disk shines as his mechanical red dragon appeared, shattering the ground while roaring.

"GGGRRRAAAWWHH! !"

Y-Dragon Head: LV4/Light/Machine/Union/ATK 1500/DEF 1600

"Yusei, if that kid the right card in his hand, then this Kamen Rider boy is in trouble." Aki said. Yusei nodded as a reply.

"Finally, I activate my **Frontline Base**! I can Special Summon my last _Union_ Monster known as **Z-Metal Tank** in attack mode!" Manjoume placed his last piece onto his duel disk.

Light shines the ground as the yellow-armor tank being with one eye at the center drove itself out. It had two thrusters on the back. It stopped next to **X-Head Cannon**.

Z-Metal Tank: LV4/Light/Machine/Union/ATK 1500/DEF 1300

"Oh crud!" Rui knew this was going to be bad. He didn't know he drew two more of these monsters if it weren't for his **Card of Sanctity**.

"Now for the finishing touch! I combine my **X-Head Cannon**, **Y-Dragon Head**, and **Z-Metal Tank** in order to Special Summon **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**!" Manjoume boasted his monsters as they jumped up in the air.

**Y-Dragon Head's** wings closed like a paper fan, and its back slides open, revealing a rounded object as **X-Head Cannon's** spike ball closed its spikes. It landed on **Y-Dragon Head's** back with light shines under the closed spike ball. Now, Y**-Dragon Head** landed on top of **Z-Metal Tank's** body. **X-Head Cannon's** cannon barrels slid down a bit. **Z-Metal Tank** opened two covers above the tanks wheels, extending out its two cannons. Together, they formed into **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon: LV8/Light/Machine/Fusion/ATK 2800/DEF 2600

Crow was amazed seeing three of his Union Monsters becoming into one powerful monster.

Rui widened his eyes at his three monsters into one.

"I'm not done yet!" Manjoume spoke.

"Huh?"

"I would like to you to see something new! By combining two powerful monsters on my side of the field, I can create their ultimate form!"

**XYZ-Dragon Cannon** and **VW-Tiger Catapult** flew in the air as their body parts splitted apart. **W-Wing Catapult** splitted into two as it transformed itself into legs. **Y-Dragon Head's** wings detached as its mechanical shoulders attaches to **W-Wing Catapult's** top mechanical thighs. **X-Head Cannon** landed on **Y-Dragon Head's** back, straighting up as its cannon barrels slides down a bit. **V-Tiger Jet** attached itself on **X-Head Cannon's** back as a rocket thruster, leaving its head above the attacher's. Its claws removed itself and placed them on **W-Wing Catapult's** feet. **Y-Dragon Head's** wings attached below **V-Tiger Jet's** as it (somehow) grew larger. Finally, **Z-Metal Tank's** tank wheels split apart as the core flew out, attaching on both tank wheels back. The core attached itself behind **V-Tiger Jet's** back, up-side-down. Now, **X-Head Cannon's** hands grabbed the hilts before the transformation is completed. The ultimate form landed on the ground with a loud thud.

(A/N: It does resemble Power Rangers' Megazords lol)

"BEHOLD! THE **VWXYZ-DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON**! !" Manjoume finished, calling its ultimate form.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon: LV8/Light/Machine/Fusion/ATK 3000/DEF 2800

Rui, Judai, and Crow gaped at the monster's height. They've never seen such monster like that before in their entire life! Who knew there were such fusion for two Fusion Monsters that were already fused.

"I did not see that coming." Jack remarked.

Rui gritted his teeth, "An attack point of 3000? I gotta think fast bef-Huh?" he noticed his **Kabuto - Rider Form** suddenly vanished. "What the heck! ?"

"Oh, what happened? You don't know **V-Z's** special ability?" Manjoume asked sarcastically, "It allows me to remove one monster on the field once per turn. And now for me to get rid of your Life Points! **V-Z** attack his pesky warrior! Ultimate Destruction!"

**VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon** fired its cannon barrels, blasting at **Drake**. **Drake** fired at the massive lasers, but the lasers pushes back before it hit **Drake**.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon: **ATK 3000**

Drake - Rider Form: **ATK 1650**

"AAAHH! !" he cried before the explosion occurred, dropping his Life Points.

**Rui: 3900-2550**

"DAHAHAHA! ! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WHEN YOU LOSE! ! TURN END!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Rui plucked out his card from his deck.

**TURN 5**

**Rui: 2550**

**H:7**

**Manjoume: 4000**

**H:5**

Rui looked at his drawn card, smirked, then looked at his hand beforehand. He sees two Equip Cards for _that_ monster.

"Yosh! I summon **Kamen Rider Fourze - Base States** in attack mode!" Rui placed a new monster on his duel disk.

Light shines as his white rocket-like warrior jumped out of the ground and landed. "_UCHUU KITAA_ (SPACE IS AWESOME)! !" **Fourze** shouted energetically. He was wearing an astronaut's outfit. The helmet is a rocket-like with black lens on the face, plus with angry white marks above the orange eye lens, making the face more angrier. He had orange streamlines on both sides, trailing from his shoulder to his legs. His back had a thruster. The shoulders are silver with black armor. His forearms had an attachment armor: left wrist had a orange O symbol; right wrist had a black square symbol. His ankles had an attachment armor: left ankle had a blue X symbol; right ankle had a yellow triangle symbol. He had black armors on the knees. The belt he wears seems heavy and it's silverish blue, except it contains a black picture of his body at the center. And a lever was added on the right side of the belt. The belt straps is metallic silver.

Kamen Rider Fourze - Base States: LV5/Earth/Warrior/ATK 2200/DEF 1400

"Did you check the card! ? It's a Level five monster!" Manjoume yelled harshly.

"True, but **Fourze** can be summon without Tribute! In an exchange, his attack points will become 1800!" Rui answered as **Fourze's** attack point decreased a little.

Fourze - Base States: **ATK 2200-1800**

"I activate an Equip Spell Card to **Fourze**! **Astro Switch #1 - Rocket**!" he played the card underneath **Fourze** as a orange rocket appeared, attaching to his right arm. "Next, I equip him with **Astro Switch #3 - Drill**!" Rui placed the card next to **Astro Switch #1 - Rocket**. A yellow legged drill appeared as it attached to **Fourze's** left leg.

"O.O Sweet mother of pearl!" Crow pops his eyes out, seeing the rocket-like warrior is armed with a rocket and a legged drill.

All the duelists were surprised, seeing a monster arming weapons they never seen before - especially Judai and his friends.

"When **Fourze** is equipped with **Rocket Switch**, he gains 700 attack points!" Rui explained as his rocket-like Rider's attack power increases.

Fourze - Base States: **ATK 1800-2500**

"Get ready, **Fourze**! Attack his **V-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon**!" Rui commanded his Rider.

"_Yosha_!" the rocket thruster boosted, sending **Fourze** flying in the air. He plunges toward the giant machine monster that wasn't stronger than him.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon: **ATK 3000**

"RUI, ARE YOU INSANE! ? FORCE'S POWER ISN'T HIGH ENOUGH! !" Judai yelled.

"Not if I play this Quick-Play Spell Card!" Rui placed the card on the field, "**Rush Recklessly**! Now, my Rider gains 700 additional attack points!"

**Rush Recklessly: Target 1 face-up monster gains 700 ATK until the End Phase.**

Fourze - Base States: **2500-3200**

"NO WAY! ! IT'S HIGHER THAN MY **DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON'S**! !" Manjoume shouted in astonishment.

"IKE! ! **FOURZE**! ! RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK! !" Rui boasted.

_Come on_! _Come on_! _Come on_! _IKOUZE_! ! (_LET'S GO_! !)

**VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon** fired its lasers at the flying **Fourze**, but the rocket-like Rider dodges. **Fourze** aimed his legged drill at the giant machine monster as the drill spun rapidly. Soon, he stabbed **X-Head Cannon's** chest, piercing the armor and came out behind the titan's body before returning to his master.

_Come on_! _Come on_! _Come on_! _FOURZE YAY_! !

"Uughnn!" Manjoume grunted, couldn't believe his ace monster was destroyed. All of his hard work went down the drain.

**Manjoume: 4000-3800**

"**Fourze's Rocket Switch** activates! When he destroys an opposing monster by battle, you take damage equal to half of **Fourze's** attack points! And **Fourze's Drill Switch** activates! When he destroys an opposing monster by battle, you take damage equal to half of your monster's defense points!" Rui explained his **Astro Switches**.

"W-W-Wait, Rui! It's hard to calculate this! Now, uh, which comes first?" Judai tried to memorize Rui's monster and Manjoume's mechanical titan.

"Rui's monster has 3200 attack points, and Manjoume's **Dragon Catapult Cannon** has 2800 defense points. His Rider is 1600 and Manjoume is 1400." Asuka got her answered.

"So, uh... what's the total?" Judai asked.

"The Jun boy loses 3000 Life Points." Yusei answered.

"N-N-NO WAY! !" Manjoume cried out as mechanical titan dropped to its knees and massively exploded.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

"AAAAAHHHH! ! !"

**Manjoume: 3800-800**

All the duelists cheered through heaven at his rocket Rider's equipments. They never expected this if they were in Manjoume's place.

"I set one card face-down! Turn end!" Rui placed his card next to his other set card. Now, **Fourze's** attack points went down due to **Rush Recklessly's** effect.

Fourze: **ATK 3200-2500**

Rui then saw his opponent was becoming really furious.

"Y-You're dead! YOU'RE DEAD! !" Manjoume roared, "ORE NO TURN... DRAW! !"

**TURN 6**

**Rui: 2550**

**H:3**

**Manjoume: 800**

**H:6**

"What's he up to?" Rui questioned himself.

"I summon **Cyber Jar** in attack mode!" Manjoume slapped the card on his duel disk.

The card shines as a satellite jar-looking floats monster on the field. The face is blue with a smiley sharp teeth marking. It had a single green eye like **Morphin Jar's**.

Cyber Jar: LV3/Earth/Rock/ATK 900/DEF 900

"WHAT THE HECK! ! ? ?" everyone gaped at his sudden pick. Who in the world would summon **Cyber Jar** in attack mode! ?

"Now for **Frontline Base's** effect! I Special Summon a "Union" Monster from my hand to the field! And I chose **Pitch-Dark Dragon** in attack mode!"

The ground shattered as a large black dragon appeared with sharp scales, roaring.

"rrrRRROOOAAHH! !"

Pitch-Dark Dragon: LV3/Dark/Dragon/Union/ATK 900/DEF 600

"What would you do with two 900 attack monsters?" Rui asked.

"THIS!" both Manjoume's monsters begans to glow; **Cyber Jar** glows brown and **Pitch-Dark Dragon** glows black. "I overlay level 3 **Cyber Jar** and **Pitch-Dark Dragon**!" both his monsters becomes their glowing colors and flew in the air in spiral. "I create an overlay network with these two monsters!" the field opens a vortex as his glowing monsters enters. Manjoume took out a card from his Extra Deck, "Exceed Summon! Come forth! **Number 17: Revise Dragon**!" he placed the black card on his duel disk.

(A/N: In Japanese version, **Revise Dragon** means **Leviathan Dragon**)

The vortex shoots out a giant temple-like, floating in mid-air. The temple-like spun slowly as shot out a dragon wings with claws. It turns out it was a dragon with six wings, covering itself to think it looks like a temple. The dragon looks like a giant sea serpent with fangs on its face. It had six long skinny arms with blue wings. Its tail is really long. It had six bladed legs instead of dragon legs. It scales are dark purple and they're sharp like blades. It had a spike-like fin on its head, even horns. It has two large rings around itself, spinning around. There's a strange marking on its right horn, by the lower jaw that looks like 17. It lit red eyes, screeching its arrival.

"GGRRRAAAAWWWWWW! ! !"

**Number** 17: Revise Dragon: LV3/Water/Dragon/ATK 2000/DEF 0/ORU 2

"**N-Number** Monster! ?" Rui become utterly shocked, seeing the monster right before his eyes.

"**NUMBER** MONSTER! ! ?" Rui isn't the only one; all the duelists widen their eyes like a plate - even Judai and his friends, including Yusei's. They've never seen a monster like that nor heard of it before! It's neither Fusion nor Synchro Monster.

The back of Manjoume's right hand glow a yellow ancient marking that looks like the number 17.

"I activate **Revise Dragon's** effect! Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit-" Manjoume took out **Pitch-Dark Dragon** from his black card underneath it, "-**Revise Dragon's** attack point increases by 500!"

"Overlay Unit! ?" Rui gasped.

Manjoume sent his **Pitch-Dark Dragon** to the graveyard. His **Revise Dragon** ate one of the rings, making its body glow bright blue and its attack points boost up.

Revise Dragon: **ORU 2-1/ATK 2000-2500**

"**Revise Dragon**, attack his white warrior scum! Vice Stream!" Manjoume commanded his Number Monster.

**Revise Dragon** opened its mouth and breathed purple flames at **Fourze**.

Revise Dragon: **ATK 2500**

Fourze - Base States: **ATK 2500**

"W-Wait! Their attack points are equal!" Judai shouted.

"True! As you can see, **Numbers** can't be destroyed except the **Numbers** itself!" Manjoume replied.

**Fourze** uses his armed rocket to rocket punch at **Revise Dragon's** purple flames, clashing their attacks.

Rui grunted, can't think but uses **Fourze's** effect, "I activate **Fourze's** effect! By sending one of his **Astro Switch** to the Cemetery, **Fourze** can't be destroyed in battle!" he sent **Drill Switch** to the graveyard as their battle stops. **Revise Dragon** stopped breathing its demonic flames. Soon, **Fourze's** legged drill shattered in pieces.

"You were lucky! I set one card face-down! Turn end!" Manjoume shouted.

"Ore no turn! Draw!"

**TURN 7**

**Rui: 2550**

**H:4**

**Manjoume: 800**

**H:3**

"_He said_ **Numbers** _can't be destroyed unless it's another_ **Numbers**?" Rui thought, but immediately shook his head, "_No_! _I can't use_ it!"

Yusei noticed something wrong with this Kamen Rider duelist. He thought the kid seems to be connected with this **Number** Monster.

Rui had to think of another way of defeating **Revise Dragon**. Then, a thought hit him! "_If other monsters won't destroy it_... _then maybe_... _card effect will_!" his face become fully determined. "_I just needed_ that _card from my deck_!" he looked at his deck before continuing.

"What's your hold up! ?" Manjoume barked impatiently.

"Just CHILL, will ya! ? I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Majoume drew his card.

**TURN 8**

**Rui: 2550**

**H:3**

**Manjoume: 800**

**H:4**

"I activate the **Equip Spell Card**, **Axe of Despair**! By equipping it to **Revise Dragon**, it gains extra 1000 attack points!" Manjoume haughtily placed his card.

A giant axe appeared with a wooden zombie-like face next to the blade as it attached to **Revise Dragon's** back before increasing the dragon's strength. **Revise Dragon** roared, feeling its power increasing.

Revise Dragon: **ATK 2500-3500**

"Now for **Revise Dragon's** effect! Using its last Overlay Unit-" Manjoume took out **Cyber Jar** from **Revise Dragon's** card underneath it, "-**Revise Dragon's** attack point increases by 500!"

Manjoume sent **Cyber Jar** to the graveyard. His **Revise Dragon** ate the last ring, making its body to glow bright blue and its attack points boost up, roaring.

Revise Dragon: **ORU 1-0/ATK 3500-4000**

"4000 attack points! ?" Rui gasped at his armored-scale dragon.

"Now! Trap Activate! **Dust Tornado**! I destroy your face-down card next to your rocket toy!" Manjoume pointed at Rui's face-down.

A tornado appeared and headed to its target before they connected.

Rui quickly pressed the button, calling "Trap Activate! **Astro Switch #12 - Beat**!"

"Nani! ?"

"**Beat Switch** activate! Now, I select your **Revise Dragon** and you take damage equal to its Level times 200!"

Manjoume grunted at his counter.

"Nice! His Number dragon's Level is three, he'll take 600 damage!" Judai calculated.

The tornado engulfs around **Fourze** as a pink loudspeaker appeared on his right leg. Soon, it made an supersonic beating sound at **Revise Dragon**. The armored-scale dragon shot its head up in the air, wailing in pain by the beat in its head. The beating sound is also affecting Manjoume. He grabbed his head in pain crying as his Life Points decreases.

**Manjoume: 800-200**

"Yada! Rui's close to winning!" Shou shouted.

Soon the beating stopped as the tornado blew off the Trap Card and the loudspeaker shatters in pieces. Manjoume recovered from the beating as he glared at Rui.

"You'll pay for that! **Revise Dragon**, attack his monster! Vice Stream!" he commanded his monster.

**Revise Dragon** breathed purple flamethrower at **Fourze** as the latter just stood there, gasping at his overpowering, fire breathing, attacking monster.

Revise Dragon: **ATK 4000**

Fourze - Base States: **ATK 2500**

"Trap Activate! **Waboku**!" Rui revealed his second face-down. Three priestesses appeared in front of **Fourze**, creating a barrier. **Fourze** felt relieved from his master's trap.

Manjoume irritatedly grunted at his opponent's counter. "Turn end!"

Rui placed his fingers at his deck before drawing, "I really need to draw _that_ card." he closed his eyes for few seconds, then opening 'em. "Ore no... turn! Draw!"

**TURN 9**

**Rui: 2550**

**H:4**

**Manjoume: 200**

**H:4**

Rui flipped the card, seeing a black Rider in his right fingers. He smirked. "I summon **Kamen Rider Joker** in attack mode!" he placed his trump card onto the field.

The field flashes as a black Kamen Rider leaped out of the light and landed on the ground. Its entire armor are black. Its eye lens are red. Between the eye lenses above the nose behind the helmet, it had a white W initial. Both shoulder armors, wrists, ankles, and the breast plates had a purple V-shape with a black drawing. The belt is metallic silver and the Driver is a red V gadget with a black microchip that has a J letter, inserted into the red V gadget. The right side of the belt had another microchip inserter, on the waist.

Kamen Rider Joker: LV4/Dark/Warrior/ATK 1700/DEF 1500

"Now, **Joker**! Attack his **Revise Dragon**!" Rui commanded his black Rider.

"_Yosh_!" **Joker** heard his master as he dashed forward before leaping towards it.

"Suicidal attack?" Crow was confused at this. Yusei, Aki, and Jack were confused as well - so as the rest of the duelists, gaping in confusion.

"Rider Kick!" Rui shouted.

Kamen Rider Joker: **ATK 1700**

Revise Dragon: **ATK 4000**

**Joker's** right foot lit up purplish-black flames as it launched his kick at **Revise Dragon's** neck. **Revise Dragon** bounced the attacker away, sending him back to his side of the field.

"AAAHHH! !" **Joker** landed with a loud thud. Rui's Life Points dropped massively.

**Rui: 2550-250**

Soon Rui recovered, "Once per turn, **Joker** can't be destroyed in battle! When he battles his opposing monster while that monster is still on the field, it is destroyed!" he explained.

"Nani! ?" Manjoume gasped in astonishment and looked at his **Revise Dragon**. It roared and fell onto the ground as it explodes.

***KABOOM! !***

"I thought **Numbers** can't be destroyed unless it's battling another **Numbers**!" he panicked, looking at his opponent with evil eyes.

"True! Though **Numbers** are indestructible, they _can_ be destroyed by card effects!" Rui fired back as the whole horde cheered with excitement. They finally knew the **Numbers'** weaknesses!

"Im-Impossible! This can't be!"

"Oh, It is! Now **Fourze**, direct attack! Rider Rocket Punch!" Rui commanded his rocket Rider.

**Fourze** activates the rocket thrusters and instantly plunged towards his opposing player. He aimed his armed rocket and rocket punched Manjoume, ending his remaining Life Points.

"AAAAHHH! !" Manjoume cried and fell to the ground unconscious.

**Rui: WON**

**Manjoume: 200-0**

All the duelists roared, seeing a wonderful victory for the Kamen Rider duelist - even Judai and his friends, and Crow who seen his first Kamen Rider victory. Both duel disks were set off as Rui took out his cards and put it in his deck holder before walking towards the fallen Manjoume.

"Hey! You alright, there?" Rui shook the unconcious latter. Manjoume didn't responded until Rui saw the **Number** card on his duel disk and took it in his right hand. "**Number**?" he analyzed it and knew he was possessed by this card before he turned his head and saw his new friends were closing in. Rui quickly put the **Number** card in his deck holder. Luckily, no one saw him hid it.

"Rui! Is he alright?" Judai asked, giving his knapsack back.

* * *

><p>Crow went back to his friends with a SUPER excited smile on his face; he had never seen such a tough duel in his life.<p>

"DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT! ? HIS CARDS ARE SO COOL! !"

"Glad you see his Kamen Rider cards. You shoulda seen his ace." Aki replied to her happy orange haired friend.

"Yusei, what do you think? Are his cards really legit?" Jack asked.

"Not if I test him myself."

* * *

><p>Manjoum begins to stir as his eyes slowly opens, sitting up "Ugh... What happened?"<p>

"You lost the duel." Rui answered the black-haired.

Manjoume was completely lost. "I _lost_? What are you saying? I haven't duel any of these losers since my entrance exam!" he corrected him.

Rui was more lost than the black-haired duelist. How could he forget about their duel? He decided to ask, "Well, do you know a card called, **Numbers**?"

"What **_Numbers_** are you yapping about! ?" he shouted then his memory went a blur. "Wait... what have I been doing?"

"I think you got memory damage during the duel." Judai bet.

The black-haired duelist stood up, "Why don't you give the details later after we get our scheduel?" he asked with a scowl on his face.

After that, all the duelists went to their conversations and waited for their names to be called. Yusei, Aki, Jack, and Crow went to their table and chatted about "Kamen Rider" cards and this so-called "**Numbers**".

Rui sat on the table and secretly took out the black card he hid earlier, looking at **Number 17: Revise Dragon**. He thought those cards were extinct!

"How is it possible?" he whispered with a solemn face. He had a feeling something wasn't right... He was gonna have to find out who's behind this! He put the card back in his deck holder and promised himself he wouldn't use it since he found _that_ card a long time ago. He went back to the others with a cheerful face, pretending not to think about the **Numbers**.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p>You all didn't think I would put Fourze and Kamen Rider Joker in this, huh? XD This must be hard to make in my Yu-Gi-Oh! story. Anyway, hope you like the duel. And Crow finally saw his first Kamen Rider cards! I'll be continuing with my other stories until I can figure out what's the next episode will be. Please review or comment.<p>

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider cards!<p>

**Kamen Rider Kuuga - Growing Form**

Earth/Warrior/Effect/Lv3/ATK 1000/DEF 500

When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Kamen Rider Kuuga" in any name, from your Deck and Special Summon it.

**Kamen Rider Kuuga - Mighty Form**

Earth/Warrior/Effect/Lv4/ATK 1700/DEF 1200

When this card is Special Summon by the effect of "Kamen Rider Kuuga - Growing Form", it gains 400 ATK. Once per turn, you can destroy one opponent's monster in Defense Position and inflict 500 damage to your oppponent's Life Point.

**Kamen Rider Kuuga - Pegasus Form**

Wind/Warrior/Effect/Lv4/ATK 1600/DEF 1200

When this card is Special Summon by the effect of "Kamen Rider Kuuga - Growing Form", destroy one of your  
>opponent's monster and inflict 600 damage. Once per turn, select 1 of your opponent's monster and changes its position.<p>

**Kamen Rider Kuuga - Ultimate Form**

Dark/Warrior/Effect/Lv8/ATK 2700/DEF 2500

This card cannot be Special Summon by the effect of "Kamen Rider Kuuga - Growing Form". This card can only be Special Summon by Tributing 1 "Kamen Rider Kuuga - Mighty Form". When this monster attacks, it gains half of the target's ATK. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, Special Summon 1 "Kamen Rider Kuuga" in any name in Attack position and gains 1000 ATK points, except this card.

**Kamen Rider Kabuto - Masked Form**

Earth/Warrior/Effect/Lv4/ATK 1900/DEF 2200

When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Kamen Rider Kabuto - Rider Form" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Once per turn, increases its DEF by 500 until your opponent's End Phase.

**Kamen Rider Kabuto - Rider Form**

Earth/Warrior/Effect/Lv4/ATK 1700/DEF 1900

When this card is Special Summon by effect of "Kamen Rider Kabuto - Masked Form", this card gains 400 ATK point. This card can be treated as a Insect-Type. Once per turn, increase all your monsters ATK by 500 until the End Phase.

**Kamen Rider Drake - Rider Form**

Wind/Warrior/Effect/Lv4/ATK 1650/DEF 1700

When this card is Special Summon by effect of "Kamen Rider Drake - Masked Form", this card gains 400 ATK point. This card can be treated as a Insect-Type. Once per turn, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

**Kamen Rider Joker**

Dark/Warrior/Effect/Lv4/ATK 1700/DEF 1500

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed (Damage calculation is applied normally.) When this monster battles an opponent's monster while that monster is still on the field, that monster is destroyed.

**Kamen Rider Fourze - Base States**

Earth/Warrior/Effect/Lv5/ATK 2200/DEF 1400

You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If you do, this card's ATK becomes 1800. Once per turn, select 1 Equip Spell Card named "Astro Switch" from your Deck and add it to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead.

**Astro Switch #1 - Rocket**

Spell/Equip

Equip only to "Kamen Rider Fourze". The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When the equipped monster destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and send it to the Graveyard, inflict damage equal to half of the equipped monster's ATK.

**Astro Switch #3 - Drill**

Spell/Equip

Equip only to "Kamen Rider Fourze". When the equipped monster destroys a monster and send it to the Graveyard, inflict damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's DEF.

**Astro Switch #12 - Beat**

Trap

Select 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to its Level x 200.


	4. Start ending 1

I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! except the Kamen Rider cards.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Duelist: Great idea! After reading it, I've already created them! However, I need to think of their effects. I haven't seen Burakawani Combo from OOO Wonderful movie. That movie hasn't come out yet. I'll think of it when the movie comes.<strong>

Outside of Neo Duel Academy, Rui walked forward with his equipped duel disk and deck. His spiritual Kamen Rider were walking alongside him. To the left side of Rui are: **Mighty Kuuga**, **Kabuto - Masked Form**, **Kiva**, and **IXA**; To the right side are: **W - CycloneJoker**, **Accel**, **Birth**, and **Fourze - Base States**.

_Nani wo tsukameru no ka_? _Nani ga dekiru no ka_? (_What are you grasping for? What good will it do you_?)

Rui's face appeared on the screen before turning his right. There were cards around him were blue in a vortex style.

_Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto_ (_We're moving forward and we'll make sure to discover what_.)

The silver-armored Kamen Rider with green eye lens stepped into the scene, swinging his red blades before the mask zoomed in. He faced the left side (opposite side of Rui's).

_Tomerarenai kimochi atsui mune no kodou_ (_All we heard then were our unstoppable sentiments_,)

The cards around the silver-armored Kamen Rider were red in a vortex while wielding his red blades.

_shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda_ (_the passionate beating of our hearts and the voice of truth_.)

The screen slashed in half, revealing two characters' half faces: left side is the silver-armored Kamen Rider with its green eye lens; right side is Rui's.

_Kizutsuiteshita yo tsuyoku nareru basho wo_ (_We got busted up and we learned of where we can get stronger_.)

The silver-armored Kamen Rider was sitting on his throne. Around him were the eight **Monarch** monsters in different elements who serves the silver Kamen Rider. Behind him were his **Number** monsters.

_Tenohira no yume kasane_ (_I pile up my dreams in the palm of my hand_)

Rui faced away with his white-and-yellow-armor **Number** monster's shadow on the ground with a red ancient number-like 39 on its right shoulder plate. The eyes lit red orange from the shadow.

_itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou_ (_and one day I'll lead them all to you_.)

The eight **Monarch** monsters appeared at the sky along with the silver-armored Kamen Rider, facing Rui, his girlfriend, Senna, Judai-tachi (Judai and the others) and Yusei-tachi (Yusei and the others).

_Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama_ (_Shouting the signal to start_, _we'll do what our souls want_)

Rui summoned his Kamen Riders in their ultimate forms: **Ultimate Kuuga**, **Hyper Kabuto**, **Emperor Kiva**, **Rising IXA**, **W - CycloneJoker Extreme**, **Accel - Booster**, and **Birth Day**; **Fourze** equipped with **Rocket** and **Drill**. Senna summoned her Exceed Monster: **Super-Heavy Artillery Train Gustav Train Max**. Judai, his **E-Hero Flame** **Wingman**; Asuka, her **Cyber Blader**; Shou, his **Super Vehicoird Jumbo Drill**; Manjoume, his **VWXYZ - Dragon** **Catapult Cannon**; Daichi, his **Water Dragon**; Tirano, his **Super Conductor Tyranno**; Hayato, his **Master of OZ**. Yusei, his **Stardust Dragon** and **Junk Warrior**; Jack, his **Red Demon's Dragon**; Aki, her **Black Rose Dragon**; Crow, his **Blackwing Armor Master** and **Black-Winged Dragon**.

_kyuukutsu de hanpa na nichijou wa tobikoeteyaru_ (_and vault over our cramped and mediocre lives_!)

Neo Duel Academy Duelists attacks the **Monarch** monsters but missed. The silver-armored Kamen Rider fought back against Rui's Kamen Riders' ultimate form. Senna's **Super-Heavy Artillery Train Gustav Train Max** launched its cannon at the enemies with massive power.

_Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa_ (_We'll make a dash and attain every bit of our brillant futures_!)

The silver-armored Kamen Rider knocked his enemies away before plunging towards Rui while defending Senna from any harm.

_Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeyuku ashita he_ (_Embracing the bonds we so believe in, we'll race toward tomorrow_.)

In the darkness, Rui and the silver-armored Kamen Rider stood there back-to-back. In the background next to Rui was his white-and-yellow-armor **Number** monster; next to the silver-armored Kamen Rider was himself.

* * *

><p>The reason why I'm adding Senna in this story because she's my best Bleach character! She will appear in the later chapter. The ending song of this Neo Duel Academy was "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ending 1 - Start". This ending song should be perfect for this crossover Yu-Gi-Oh! and Kamen Rider. Btw, can anyone of you guess who's the silver-armored Kamen Rider? I already know lol! Please review or comment!<p> 


	5. Bad news for you all

**I've got bad and sad news for you all, and I'm not gonna lie. While I was working for the next chapter, all my entire fanfiction stuff in my GB were somehow deleted. Including the Deck recipe for the characters, and my Kamen Rider lists! I put all my hard work for this, now I have to start ALL F****** OVER AGAIN! ! ALL MY FANFICTION WORK, INFO, CHAPTERS, AND OTHERS IN MY GB ARE NOW F****** GONE! ! I really don't know how the hell it happen... I'm extremely pissed and upset right now! I don't know why misfortune is happening to me!**

**I really don't know what to do right now, my body is in pain from all this. Restarting the third chapter/episode? I don't think I can remember all of it, including their dueling and turns! Man, today is the worst day of my life! ! I'm terribly sorry you all who are reading this, but I don't think I can recover from this terrible day. I don't what do right now after what just happened.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Also, I'm crying in pain here...  
><strong>

**TT-TT**


End file.
